


Noise

by mangacrack



Series: HashiMada Works [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hashirama Senju, Pining, alpha madara uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Senju Butsuma requests Uchiha Madara's services. His ask for help from the neighbouring clan throws Madara's and Hashirama's friendship out of balance.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739704
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where it comes from or where it's going. Enjoy yourself, I simply need to delve into the HashiMada realm again.

On this particular day, the Senju and the Uchiha had been tentative allies. They are neighbours of large pieces of land, and with a common enemy that forced them to work together over a longer period of time. Far longer than expected. Winter settled over the continent and the war came to a grinding halt. Caravans and merchants returned home, leaving thieves with little to do since ambushing them on the road became a scarce business. In return, the shinobi came home as well, wrapping themselves in warmth and the company of their clans.

Madara carefully crosses the border, approaching the Senju guarding the river. They are clearly waiting for him, stepping out of the shadows and acknowledge him with a curt nod. They may not know him by name, only by reputation, but they have orders to let through the Uchiha that would enter their territory today.

"Good Morning, I am here because Senju Butsuma requires my presence," Madara says and hands over a piece of paper.

At home, they discussed if Butsuma's strange request could be a trap but in the end, they decided against it.

The patrol flinches under Madara's gaze and directs him towards a small house in the woods. Far away from the actual compound and the village, the Senju Clan lives near to. The sight of what must serve as a safe house and camp for the border patrols indicates Butsuma wrote the truth.

Madara senses only three signatures inside the house. Gracefully he jumps out of the trees and climbs the steps, mindful of the ice frozen over the stone.

"Senju-sama," Madara bows slightly when the Senju Clan head slides open one door leading towards the patio. It is not easy to greet an older Alpha not related to the family this politely, but previous negotiations grant Madara some experience. "Thank you for your trust. I have been told the matter is delicate."

Butsuma Senju does not appear happy and the open door allows Madara to catch a whiff of waits inside.

"I do not have that much of a choice, but you are the best option I have, Madara-san." Butsuma frowns. Not in displeasure but because he is not a jubilant man. He is an ageing warrior who has seen many battles and who is not happy that his strongest heir has presented as Omega.

Madara is familiar with Hashirama's gender. It never hindered them to fight on even ground, but it never crossed his mind that the Senju Clan would have troubles to provide for their own.

"You wrote that Clan politics do not allow you to send one of your own?" The situation is a bit confusing. Madara is well aware of what Butsuma wants him to do.

It is simply that the Uchiha Clan would never invite an outsider to help an Omega through their heats. There have been deliberate seduction missions in the past when someone aimed to get pregnant by a certain individual but those are far and few between. The thought that Omega are not allowed to chose their own partners for their heats irks Madara.

His own first rut was with an older cousin who helped through the urges and taught him how to stay in control in case it hit him unexpectedly.

As much as his instinct roars to get past Butsuma and catch a better sample of the Omega in heat inside, it is off-putting that his friend has so little said in this endeavour.

"Our clan is mostly made of beta gender. We do not have such a large variety like the Uchiha. When he presented, Hashirama refused all help from my clansman and spend his heats alone. This time, I have been told, that is not an option," Butsuma admits. He steps aside and grants Madara access to the door without a fight. "Hashirama asked for you."

The words cause Madara's heartbeat to explode. He stares at the door and forces himself to wait until Butsuma vanishes with a flare of chakra. The minutes until Madara cannot feel the older Senju's chakra anymore are torture. He cannot enter before there is at least the illusion of privacy. Only an old housemaid will remain, tasked to cook for them and nurse any injuries Madara might cause.

Not that Madara would but it only shows how the Senju regards their Omega. In his own clan, Madara would consider a guard an insult to himself and his partner.

With the part of him, that is more animal than logical thought struggling against waning self-control Madara enters the house. He does not need to call out for his friend, it suffices to follow the heavy scent. It is familiar, only stronger than usual. Madara is used to smelling dirt, blood and exhaustion on his friend. Not this thick sweet honey-like odour.

"Hashirama, may I enter?" Madara calls out when he ends up in front of a shoji, hesitating to slide the door open. The divider is nothing but paper compared to his strength. It s a symbol of privacy, just like his question, his willingness to wait for permission.

"Come inside." Hashirama's voice sounds odd, like when he is running a fever and fighting anyway.

Madara almost throws the door out of its hinges. His throat is dry and a part of him far too eager, given that Hashirama never _asked_ for this.

The sight is one of Madara's dreams. He has imagined himself with Hashirama. Ever since he hit puberty his brain supplied him with images Madara refuses to acknowledge outside of his own bedroom. Gender means little among Shinobi. Seals, illusions and chakra transformations ensure you can live an entire life without submitting to the whims of biology.

The Uchiha allow their members to are freer approach than other clans. They believe sex is meant for stress relief and do not care who sleeps with whom as long as everyone is happy with the results.

"Finally, I have been waiting for you," Hashirama gasps in a raspy voice.

He is lying on a simple futon and Madara's Sharingan flares without that he has any control over it. Breathing through his mouth to cling to his remaining self-control he takes in the simple yukata Hashirama wears. That and nothing else. It is wrapped loosely around Hashirama's body, revealing the battle-hardened body ... and the markings of an omega. The waist is a little too narrow, the hips a bit too wide. Easily hidden beneath the armour Madara usually sees his friend in.

"Why am I here?" Madara growls. His hand is clutching the shoji doors, threatening to rip it half because of the sight in front of him.

Hashirama is sweating. He is warm enough to be naked under the yukata and the scent of wetness and damp skin is so strong it takes all lessons his aunts and uncles have given him for such circumstances.

"I need your help. Please, Madara," Hashirama moans and tugs at the belt of the yukata, revealing more skin than Madara can stand. The Senju lazily drags his legs apart, inviting the Alpha in the room to come closer. "I have been slick ever since I sensed you."

Madara does not remember moving. In the next moment, he is over Hashirama and pressing him into the futon. As much as he wants to master his instincts, claiming and breeding, he has been on edge ever since his father handed him the scroll with Butsuma's request. Had it been anyone else Madara would have more self-control.

But this is Hashirama. When Madara buries his face in Hashirama's neck, inhaling his scent unashamed like he has always wanted to and never could in the past, he feels himself growing hard. He is an Alpha responding to an Omega in heat, there is little he can do at this point and as much as he hates to be reminded of his age - he _is_ barely eighteen years old.

His aunt always says that it is a wonder that any Alpha between then age of sixteen and twenty survives with their brain intact. The need to rut and fight makes them certifiably insane and too possessive to reason with.

"Tell me you want this." Madara groans as Hashirama rubs his body against him. "I need you to tell me, Hashirama. I can't..."

This is not the way Madara pictured their first time together. Countless times he wondered if he should approach his friend with a different intent. But years of friendship caused him to be careful. Too often Hashirama complained about the idiots who thought to propose to the heir of the Senju Clan. Thankfully, Hashirama's Mokuton ensured that he did not have to give them even a second glance.

"Yes. Yes, I want this," Hashirama hisses. He is wrapping his legs around Madara, not caring that the Uchiha is still fully clothed. "Please, I need..."

The Uchiha mourns that they did not get to do this properly. That he will have to take Hashirama's lust addled words as consent. Not that he is capable of walking away. His friend asked for help and he will give it.

"I know what you need," Madara murmurs, sucking the first mark on the side of Hashirama's neck and staking a claim. For the remaining heat, Hashirama is _his._ "Do not worry, I am going to give it to you. I will take care of you."

With these words Madara slides down, kissing the skin he can reach. He traces his tongue over the hard abs Hashirama acquired through the long years of training and taking missions. Today, Madara's touch results in a different kind of reaction and the soft, throaty moans he receives when he parts Hashirama's legs to bury his head between them is the closest Madara has ever been to Heaven.

His first kiss with Hashirama is wet and messy, too hurried to savour it. Hashirama is already too desperate, clawing at Madara's wide shoulders in an attempt to remove his coat. Madara shrugs it off and only wretches himself from Hashirama to remove his weapons. They end up on a pile.

As soon as it is safe, Madara breathes in and opens Hashirama's belt. The yukata falls away and Madara shoves Hashirama upwards, making space for himself between his legs which land on his shoulders.

It feels like ages and then Madara is finally face-to-face with Hashirama's sex. He buries his nose in his crotch, nuzzles the skin above the throbbing cock. He licks the sweat of the skin, happily spreading his salvia to mark the demanding Omega beneath him.

Hashirama's own member is hard but not nearly as sensitive as an Alpha's. More important is the cleft underneath, pink and soft and _wet._

A rumble sounds through the room when Madara growls in his chest, happy to find Hashirama desperate and aching for him. Wetness runs over Madara's fingers when he parts the warm flesh, kneading the ass to brand it as his own. No other Alpha will dare to approach Hashirama with Madara's scent on his skin.

"You are so good for me," Madara murmurs. "So wet. Your slick is dripping out of you. Have you been waiting for me?"

"Nngh, yes." Hashirama's answer gets lost is a drawn-out moan when Madara finally, _finally,_ bows his head.

The long black hair tickles as it brushes against his cock. But that's secondary the moment the Uchiha puts his mouth on the damp parts of his body and heat flows through him. For five full days, the terrible need has been plaguing him and Hashirama was ready to tear someone apart if he had to wait much longer. His last clear thought when Madara's tongue runs over his cunt and pulls his thighs apart to lap up the wetness is having the Uchiha was worth the delay.

Refusing the few candidates available to him caused a huge ruckus, but Butsuma complied when Hashirama remained firm. It had been something of a gamble, asking the Uchiha Clan for aid but they are well-advertised in such activities. The designations run strong in their blood. Unlike Hashirama's own surprising reveal as Omega, rarely given the Senju only produced Betas for generations.

Hashirama moans again. He writhes in Madara's strong hands who leave raised red scratches on his flesh. Bucking against his tongue doesn't help and tugging at the massive black hair to get him to move faster won't either. Hashirama bubbles nonsense as Madara eats him out, teasing him by licking over and into his cunt until it throbs with need.

"Madara, please, don't tease me," Hashirama whimpers. There will be bruises on his hips tomorrow, just from the Alpha holding him down while he ate him out. "Don't make me beg."

He would, of course. At this point, there is nothing that Hashirama wouldn't do to get Madara's cock inside him. He felt it through the clothing, brushed his hands against the bulge once. Naturally, it's massive. Big as any Alpha's dick when erect.

"I should make you wait," Madara rumbles deep when he finally comes up.

Hashirama arches his back. All his strength in the field is useless now. His limbs tremble with need and any ability of logical reasoning has left his body. Whatever will he possessed, it melted away when he caught Madara's scent.

"Com'on," Hashirama whines and scrambles to wrap his arms around Madara who is surprisingly chaste. Still dressed and still not inside him as Hashirama desperately desires. "Don't hold back. We had warm-up sessions that were more strenuous than this."

"Maybe I want to take my time." Madara's voice is dark, rougher than before when he finally manhandles Hashirama on his stomach.

The Senju goes weak in his knees, unable to keep himself upright. He needs Madara's help who has more self-control than Hashirama thought possible. The Uchiha manages to drag Hashirama into the right position and open his pants at the same time.

Canines dig into the back of that pale expanse of Hashirama's neck until blood is drawn. The sting, that first mark that claims Madara's ownership of him until the heat is over and all evidence faded away, distracts him from the blunt head nudging against his cunt.

Hashirama _wants_ and his scent goes overboard. It's overwhelming and only natural that he bows his head, curling into himself to give the Alpha the best access.

When Madara bottoms out, stretching him almost painfully, it's easily the best thing that ever happened to Hashirama. An entire week of the irresistible urge and nothing that helped to make it go away. In the past, Hashirama tried to make use of a tool and once even a partner. But the attempts failed this time. He chased anyone away his father sent until Hashirama's irritation had his clan members avoid him.

Especially after he almost killed Yori, a distant cousin whom Hashirama got along with splendidly before.

"Madara, move," Hashirama pleads even though the cock is impossible large inside him. He urges the Alpha to _move,_ to simply let _go_ and ... "Please, just _fuck me_."

There is just one goal in his mind and Hashirama is desperate for it. He wants that knot, stretching him even further and have Madara's dick pump him full until it's too much.

Madara doesn't say anything. Instead, the hands on Hashirama's hip tighten. One hand settles on the small of Hashirama's back, telling him to stay down and be good.

Then, finally, Madara rolls his hips and Hashirama's world shatters apart.

The entire time, though, he has the feeling that Madara is holding back. He met the Uchiha on the battlefield and that's not the entire strength he could be using. Even when Hashirama offers it to him through moans and by surrendering to the long, rough thrusts until his cunt contracts around Madara's cock. Hoping for the last push over the edge.

Madara keeps him there, though. Drags Hashirama onto the futon and growls when the Omega bucks and writhes in an attempt to get to the final part.

By the time Hashirama is pleading _No_ and _More,_ or perhaps _No more,_ the Senju's face is flushed and pink. His gut churns in an animalistic drive that only subsides when Madara's knot finally catches at the rim of his hole and locks them together.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an outline for the following chapters. Please be patient with me, my life is hell right now. Too much work and not enough time to write. If the next update takes too long, simply send ~~a kick~~ a reminder that the fic still exists. I tend to forget when I am buried in work. 
> 
> I wish to thank all of you for the amazing feedback. I hope the story makes your life a little brighter.

"I got you," Madara murmurs into Hashirama's neck. 

The Senju looks dazed and is a pliant curl in his arms. During the past two days, the Uchiha learned that orgasms make the Senju tired and being tied together is naturally easier when both parties are wrapped up in each other. 

It is the closest he has ever been to Hashirama. Even training battles where they ended up entangled could never as intimate as this. Madara is pressed against Hashirama's back and his knot pulsing, slowly releasing shots of his semen. For an Omega, these mini-orgasms are further stimulation, and he is sensitive after so many rounds. 

Unlike Hashirama, Madara finds it difficult to relax. The caretaker silently came and dropped a tablet of food and drinks. The first time the woman slid the door open, Madara nearly tore her throat out. It saved her life that he was already buried deep in Hashirama's cunt and the desire to breed won over the instinct to defend what's his. Now he's familiar with her presence in the house but it keeps him from feeling sated and content. 

It does not help that they are in the middle of the mountains and in a bad position to defend themselves in case someone found their location. 

Madara only naps instead of falling asleep completely. The growling voice inside his head that's been humming happily at the sight of a marked Omega enfolding his knot demands that he remains on guard. Like a prowling animal aware of enemies and the vulnerable position they are in. 

Butsuma cannot be a very good father. The Senju Clan experiences gender designations in their bloodlines but their instincts have been weakened over centuries of living with civilians. Otherwise, he could have ensured that his son would be better protected, hidden or guarded during his time in heat. 

In his clan, Omega have their heats surrounded by family. It is a claim in and itself, allowing an Alpha to breed you when everyone is going to learn of it. Like this, far away in the hills and hidden, it looks like Butsuma is ashamed of his son. 

A sound falling of Hashirama's lips causes him to perk up. 

From the wave rolling of the Senju, it seems that's not quite over yet. 

"You want one more, hn?" Madara murmurs into the long strands of Hashirama's brown hair. The soft round bottom is flush against his hips and riddled with scratches and bruises. 

His own back probably doesn't look any better. Madara is going to feel it for weeks. 

Though he is nearly spent, Madara braces himself for one last mating. Looking down at Hashirama who appears like a well-beloved chew-toy, rough at the edges and well-used, Madara resolves to savour this. His own instincts have mostly given up the hold on his brain, allowing him to think beyond claiming the Omega in heat. 

"Madara," Hashirama moans and his voice breaks, obviously not as asleep as the Uchiha thought when the Alpha's hard cock rubs hard against the prostate after the knot loosens. "How do you feel so  _ big?  _ You can't have grown  _ bigger  _ in the last hours." 

"No, but you are sensitive and still in heat," Madara says. He reaches down where Hashirama's cunt is red and swollen. Rivulets of his come running down the Senju's legs. Lowering his voice, rasping because he learned it makes Hashirama shudder delightfully, Madara wants to know, "How do you want to take me? Do you want to scream one more time? Or would you rather be on your back with me holding you down?" 

Hashirama is going to accommodate the Alpha's cock either way. He is going to feel perfect around him. 

It takes the Uchiha a little by surprise when Hashirama lets Madara's cock slip out of him, revealing how much of a mess his cunt is. Bite marks lead from the neck to the thighs, perfectly visible when Hashirama shoves Madara on his back to climb on top of him. 

Madara's cock rests teasingly in the cleft of Hashirama's bottom. The Senju looks down, his gaze's heated and hungry but unhurried for the first time since they started. 

"Like this?" Hashirama asks and lets Madara's cock nudge against the overstimulated rim. He shudders ever time the head brushes against the muscles, but he needs this one last time. 

"Your choice," Madara says and braces his feet against the futon, allowing Hashirama to sit in his lap while his own shoulders remain on the ground. "I don't mind watching my dick disappearing cunt as you ride me." 

For a second, Hashirama contemplates it. It would certainly be something, showing off all the bite marks and scratches to the Alpha. But once, he needs to do with it while looking at Madara. With the chance of remembering it afterwards. In truth, he has only a little recollection of the last days. 

It doesn't take another word. Instead, Madara reaches out and takes his hand when Hashirama sinks down on him, taking his cock slowly, feeling every vein and bump. 

"Oh. Yeah, that's it." Hashirama's chin falls onto his chest. His eyes flutter and his mind registers the red eyes of the Sharingan glowing menacingly. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


"Oh dear gods, we reek," Hashirama exclaims the next day and sniffs at himself. 

The morning sky is bright and clear outside. After several hours of relaxing sleep, Hashirama feels halfway human again. Last night the entire Inuzuka Clan could have stood in front of his doors and he wouldn't have heard it. 

"I haven't left these rooms since my arrival but I guess your servant will prepare us a bath," Madara says. 

The Senju glances down at him. Madara appears to be resting, looking tired and worn out. He's lying on his side, holding his head upright by propping up with a hand, but his eyes are closed. 

Something in his throat catches when Hashirama looks at his friend like this. The black hair is a mess of strands sticking in all directions. Half of it is sweat glued to the naked skin. He fights the urge to run his hands through it. It may seem strange after the last days Hashirama is not sure if the gesture would be welcomed. 

The silence feels sudden. A change Hashirama doesn't know how to deal with. 

His body is full of evidence of what exactly they did in the last days. It may be even a week, Hashirama isn't sure how much time passed. That Madara is  _ here  _ is astonishing enough and Hashirama has the urge to say something. 

"Thank you," he finally speaks up. At Madara's questioning glance, black eyes prying themselves open with great effort, Hashirama clarifies, "For coming." 

Madara is tired, that much is obvious. But not tired enough for the smirk gracing his face as he silently raises an eyebrow. It's a beautiful sight, seeing him so unguarded. 

Hashirama still gently slaps his thigh. 

He says, "Oh, you know what I mean. I am thankful for your help. I didn't know who I could have asked. I didn't consider anyone else in my purview." 

The shrug Hashirama receives seems half-hearted. It is Madara's way to deal with gratitude. He prefers to downplay his own involvement. It is a surprise when he speaks up. 

"Are you truly alright with ... this?" Madara gestures between them and points at the sheets the housemaid will have to burn later because no laundry detergent will ever get the scent out. "We promised to help each other in an emergency but that was a while ago. You weren't exactly capable of consenting when I got here." 

Hashirama wants to reassure his friend that he is incredibly happy. He trusts Madara more than anyone else and the thought of offering himself to a stranger makes him sick. 

His attempt to smile gets swallowed by a wince as he makes the wrong move. With the heat subsiding, he's feeling sore though it should not take long to heal. 

"Stay, I will get you an ice pack," Madara orders and gets up. A few minutes and probably a discussion with the housemaid later, he returns with a frozen cloth. Hashirama shudders when Madara presses the rag between his legs. 

His senses go hirewire for a second, still tuned into Madara's scent and his touch. The strong hand near his crotch has him yearning. Memories of the past days tell him that this is but a shadow of the alpha's self-evident behaviour. His casualness in the manner he touches Hashirama like it's his right further proof of what happened. 

"You are good at this," he says and hisses as the cold numbs the oversensitive area. Hashirama is torn between shoving Madara away and hauling him closer. 

His body is not unhappy about it when Madara backs away with the intention to give Hashirama time to cool down. 

"We have more Omegas in our Clan than yours." Madara shrugs. He frowns at Hashirama's blissful face. Either the Senju is not used to being cared for after his heats or he has not that many in the last years. "I have cousins who helped me through my ruts and I returned the favour when their heat hit. It is easier to give in than fight against it." 

Madara's comment is a veiled criticism of Butsuma's behaviour. He sees the man's actions as dangerous. No way that an Omega would be left alone and unguarded in the middle of the woods among the Uchiha. Of course, neither them nor Madara especially would not understand Hashirama's need for privacy. The Senju is mostly made up of betas where marriage between men and women is the most common occurrence. 

Since shinobi clans kept to themselves and guarded their secrets fiercely, the additional genders occurred more often in families with kekkai genkais. His own status, an exception within his clan, was due to the mokuton. Scholars in his family believe that the variation of gender comes from the bloodlines' fickleness. If you are capable of siring and bearing children it heightens the chances of passing on your genes. 

To Hashirama's great relief, Butsuma had not approached Hashirama regarding that subject. Their clan historian said that the mokuton is a recessive gene and unlikely to be inherited by Hashirama's children either way. 

The thought of children brings up a subject Hashirama loathes to breach but he needs to know the truth. Now rather than later. 

"Madara, do I need to take care of...?" Hashirama's voice trails off. He is aware that the chances are low. 

Their clans look back on a good number of failed attempts to forge alliances through marriages because the result was always the lack of children who could have brought the families closer together. It is a vexing oddity and a well-known fact that the Uchiha and the Senju cannot have children together. If they reproduce, it is only because the connection to the main family has been watered down too much to be of use. 

"No. I have seals for that," Madara growls with closed eyes and half-asleep. He points at a tiny mark on his left thigh. "I wouldn't do that to you." 

Hashirama breathes out in relief. The loss of control during his heats is bad enough. He tries not to think about what are they actually for, though it is common knowledge that heats and ruts are also a way to cleanse the body of residual bacteria, poisons or other diseases. 

"You can sleep now, I am too wired to rest," Hashirama tells Madara. He has seen his friend exhausted and roughened up after missions, but rarely he appeared so relaxed and unguarded. 

The Uchiha grunts in response, lying on his side but already napping while Hashirama reaches for another rag. The cold helps against the pain around his midsection but it does nothing against the ache in his chest. 

Hashirama curls into Madara's embrace, wide awake but silent to let the tired alpha get his rest. As much as he wants to, he cannot close his eyes. Something compels him to cherish every waking minute. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Well-fed by the meals the housemaid provides, cleaned up and rested after several hours of sleep, Madara leaves at dusk. It is still bitter cold outside and the dark forest reminds them that there is an entirely different world waiting for them beyond the confines of these rooms. 

"Take care, Hashirama," Madara says his farewell. "Come back after you no longer reek of heat and sex. It is better if your and my clan assume that you were on a secret mission." 

"Thank you for everything," Hashirama sighs. "My people are far more prudish than yours." 

Madara does not have to hide the damning scents on his person when he returns home. Hashirama trusts his friend that he is going to keep his name a secret but otherwise there is no need to lie. The few visits Hashirama had been granted to the clan territories had shown that the Uchiha supported any gender and combination thereof. 

The Senju Clan was closer to the cities and less exposed to the clans wandering through the mountains like the Uchiha. Hashirama's family had to fit into the rigid society and its ever-changing rules. It is better than no one learns of his status. 

While it did not make him any stronger or weaker than any Alpha, enemies were more inclined to exploit heats than ruts. Enemies would send spies to find out when it's due or they would go so far as use medicine to induce one. There are lots of possibilities to use heat against someone. Not that being in a rut is any better, with the slight difference that Alphas tend to stalk their clan territory to defend their pack against intruders. 

In Hashirama's opinion, it's kind of unfair. 

It does not stop him from remembering the last few days in flashes and in the most inappropriate times. For weeks, he has Madara's deep voice in his ears, telling him to spread his legs or praising him for getting so wet and ready. 

It is odd that Madara is not around to tease him for it like has done so in the past when he witnessed Hashirama being a clutz. They see each other in passing, during joined clan meetings and sometimes their mission cross in a way that they end up in a certain place together. But it seems like Madara stopped seeking him out. 

It makes the dreams he has at night only more vivid, no matter if he is back on suppressants. 

He cannot stop himself from following Madara's movements every time he catches his frame in the corner of his eyes. 

Hashirama tells himself a little awkwardness is to be expected after what happened. 


End file.
